Mi nueva vida
by Cessaire
Summary: Por el trato de Inuyasha, Kagome decidió marcharse, lo que llevo a que un gran cambio le pasara a su vida. ¿Que habrá sucedido? ¿Que le dijo Inuyasha? Pasen y lean para saber que sucedió con estos dos.
1. Capítulo 1

_**Era un hermoso día, Kagome había vuelto de su época y les trajo la "comida ninja" a los chicos, luego de eso todos continuaron con sus labores, matar a demonios o monstruos que atacaran a humanos, Kagome estaba algo distraída ese día, sus amigos lo notaron, todos menos Inuyasha, ya que andaba detrás de las serpientes caza almas de Kikyo.**_

Kagome, ¿Qué te sucede?, te noto muy distraída.- Dijo Sango

No lo sé Sango, me he sentido un poco extraña, pero no es nada malo, no te preocupes por mí.

Bueno, si tú lo dices.

Además, puede que sea un simple resfriado.- Dijo sonriendo

Eso espero, pero tomemos precauciones y sube a Kirara, para que no te sientas mal.

Está bien, solo porque tú me lo pides Sango. —Subiéndose al lomo de Kirara.

_**El trayecto fue muy tranquilo hasta que encontraron un monstruo que atacaba una aldea que se encontraba cercana a un río, Inuyasha empuñando a colmillo de acero, hizo a viento cortante y lo venció. Cerca de allí estaba una serpiente caza alma que se acercó a él indicándole un camino. Él sin dudarlo, la siguió, llegando donde estaba Kikyo, ella lo estaba esperando, él se acercó, la tomo por la cintura y la beso. Luego de un momento se separaron, Kikyo le pregunto si se quedaría con ella y él le respondió que sí y que además le contaría su decisión a los demás.**_

¿Cómo que te quedas con Kikyo?- Dijo Kagome.

Estás loco Inuyasha.- Dijo Sango.

Eres un bobo.- Dijo Shippo.

¿Y a ustedes quien les pidió su opinión?- Dijo Inuyasha bastante molesto.- Además yo ya decidí quedarme con ella, nadie cambiara mi decisión. Quiero decirles algo, Kikyo formara parte de nuestro grupo, así que no quiero malos tratos, a y Kagome no es necesario que estés ya con nosotros, con Kikyo basta, además eres demasiado débil, tú no eres como Kikyo, aun no entiendo la razón por la cual estas con nosotros, Naraku fue vencido, ya no necesitamos tu ayuda, así que quiero que vuelvas a tu época y no regreses.

Inuyasha, eres un tonto.- Grito Kagome.- Abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo…- Luego se dirigió al bosque llorando y no regreso.

_**Pov Kagome.**_

_Ese Inuyasha, como se atrevió a compararme con ella y aún peor, decidió quedarse con ella, en realidad eso no me interesa, pero lo que más rabia de da, es que me dijo que yo no era nadie fuerte y que no tenía que estar más_ allí, _que desde que vencimos a Naraku no tendría que seguir viniendo y que no me protegería más si en sus labores como exterminadores me atacaran, eso colmo mi paciencia, y le dije tantos abajos que lo deje muy bajo tierra así que decide ese momento para irme. Aun no entiendo cómo es posible que sea así; tendré que quitar este sentimiento de amor que siento por él, porque me terminara destruyéndome por completo, no sé cómo me pude enamorar de alguien que ni siquiera siente compasión por mi corazón. Debo sacarlo de mi vida, cuando me vuelva más fuerte lo hare sentir todo lo que sufrí, esa será mi venganza, no lo matare ni tampoco lo sellare, le mostrare que puedo estar con alguien que en verdad me quiere por lo que soy y no por mi poder, así verá que él no era el centro de mi corazón._ _Ya vera, que aunque pida de rodillas mi perdón no tendrá más a cambio que mi indiferencia ante él, eso lo juro._

_**Fin Pov Kagome**_

Creo que me he perdido. Voy a buscar algún río eso me ayudara a guiarme. – Solo siguió caminando por el bosque.- ¿Qué es eso? Me acercare un poco.- Caminado hacía lo que llamo su atención.- Son lobos y se ven amenazadores, mejor tomare otro camino.

¡Alto!- Grito uno de los lobos.

¿Me dices a mí?

Así es, humana, no te asustes, no te haremos daño. - Dijo el lobo más grande

¿Y cómo puedo confiar en que no me harán daño?

Nuestra apariencia es amenazadora, pero en realidad somos hombres lobo, que ayudamos a los humanos.

Si es así, ¿me pueden ayudar?

Claro, síguenos.

Muy bien, pero antes, me puedes decir tu nombre.

Soy Hoshi, líder del clan de los lobos negros y blancos. ¿Y tú nombre?

Me llamo Kagome Higurashi.

Muy bien ahora que ya conoces mi nombre sígueme.

¿Pero a donde nos dirigimos?

Hacía las cascadas de la Identidad.

¿Y qué son?

Cuando lleguemos, te lo explicare más detallado. Por el momento, para llegar más rápido, sube a mi lomo.

Muy bien.- Subiendo arriba del lobo, que era más grande que los lobos normales.

_**Los lobos estuvieron corriendo mucho y Kagome se afirmaba bien para no caer, el viaje fue muy largo, pero hubiera sido aún más largo si se hubieran ido caminando. Al llegar a las cascadas, Kagome se sorprendió mucho, era un lugar muy lindo, el agua era transparente, se podía apreciar las estrellas, era un lugar hermoso.**_

Bueno Kagome, te explicaré porque te traje aquí.

Lo escucho señor Hoshi.

Estas cascadas, muestran la verdadera identidad de los humanos, algunos siguen siendo humanos pero otros se transforman en Yokai, ya que su sangre estaba sellada. Los humanos que traemos aquí por diferentes casos, se les sumerge debajo de la cascada y se transforma en su verdadera forma. Cuando vuelven a aparecer con forma humana, se les da un lobo de nuestro clan, que no es un demonio lobo, sino uno lobo normal, para que le proteja, en cambio sí se transforma en Yokai, le ayudamos a que aprenda a ocupar sus poderes para el bien y no para el mal.

Comprendo, estas aguas son mágicas.

Así que dime, joven sacerdotisa, ¿Quieres saber tu verdadera esencia?

Sí, señor Hoshi.

Muy bien, entra en el agua.

**Kagome entro decidida al agua cristalina, quería saber si era una simple humana o una yokai, mientras ella pensaba, de su cuerpo comenzó a aparecer una luz purpura que la comenzó a envolver, de pronto de su corazón apareció una pequeña esfera brillante, que comenzó a crecer y mostro la figura de un animal, específicamente un lobo, pero no era un lobo normal sino que un lobo como el jefe del clan. La luz purpura envolvió al animal y regresó al cuerpo de Kagome. Al regresar la luz al cuerpo de ella, se comenzó a transformar, su cabellos comenzó a crecer, su cuerpo también creció, su ropa cambió completamente, se le formo lo mismo que tenía Ayame, solo que el color era negro, se le formo una cola en señal que era un demonio lobo, sus orejas se volvieron más puntiagudas, sus ojos se mantuvieron de color chocolate, le crecieron colmillos y garras. Al terminar la transformación se quitó la luz purpura que la envolvía y mostro a la nueva Kagome, ahora ella un demonio lobo.**

Veo que serás parte de nosotros.- Dijo Hoshi.

¿Qué dice señor Hoshi?

Tu verdadera esencia era la de un lobo, pero no cualquier lobo sino un demonio lobo puro como nosotros. Mírate en el agua.

Es verdad, soy un lobo. ¿Cree usted que me pueda entrenar señor Hoshi?

Sí, querida Kagome, yo te enseñare, pero no me digas señor, dime abuelo.

Muy bien, abuelo.

Comenzaremos mañana, por hoy te mostrare un poco el lugar y descansaras.

Como usted diga, abuelo.

_**Kagome recorrió el lugar, era un territorio bastante extenso, contaba con un gran bosque donde había animales salvajes como jabalís, conejos, etc., un río donde cazaban peces, unas acogedoras cuevas donde dormían; ese lugar era perfecto para ella. Se hizo de noche y entraron a las cuevas, como ella era nueva, estaría con los lobos más jóvenes y con el jefe del clan, Hoshi un lobo de avanzada edad.**_


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Al despertar, Kagome y jefe fueron al bosque, pues allí debían encontrar alimento. Como Kagome aún no sabía cazar, Hoshi cazo un jabalí que lo llevo a una cueva. Allí le dijo Kagome que prendiera fuego, luego de eso colocaron al jabalí para que se cocinara.**_

Kagome, debes aprender a cazar, por eso yo seré el encargado de tu entrenamiento, como te darás cuenta, nosotros cocinamos a nuestras presas, no nos las comimos crudas como lo hacen los otros lobos.

Si abuelo.

Creo que ya está listo el jabalí.- Sacando el jabalí del fuego.- Toma saca un pedazo.

Gracias abuelo.- Comiendo la pierna del jabalí.- Esta delicioso.

Muy bien Kagome, ponte de pie, nos iremos a las colinas a entrenar.

¿Dónde quedan?

A unos kilómetros de aquí, no te preocupes no es muy lejos. Ven, sígueme.- Corriendo muy rápido.

Espéreme.- Pero Hoshi ya se había marchado.- ¿Dónde está?

Se ha marchado, debes seguirlo por su olor.- Dijo un lobo joven

Gracias. Déjame ver, donde está.- Moviendo su nariz.- Lo encontré.

_**Kagome comenzó a seguir el rastro, muchas veces se perdió, pero logro encontrar al abuelo Hoshi.**_

Veo que pudiste seguir mi rastro.

Algo así, me costó mucho hacerlo, un lobo me dijo que debía hacerlo.

Pero lo conseguiste, este es tu primer entrenamiento, debes practicar más el rastreo pero vas bien. Ahora vamos a practicar rastreo, así que ten presente el aroma de esta ropa, voy a correr y la esconderé, tú debes encontrarla y traerla aquí

Muy bien abuelo.

Espérame, vuelvo en un momento.- Saliendo corriendo.

_**Paso un buen rato y aún no llegaba el abuelo.**_

¿Por qué se tardara tanto el abuelo?

Me llamabas.

Abuelo, llegaste.

Muy bien Kagome, ya lo escondí, ahora debes encontrarlo.

Déjeme ver, donde está el rastro.- Moviendo su nariz.- Ya lo encontré, nos vemos.- Corriendo al bosque.- haber según el aroma de la ropa está en aquella dirección.- Apuntando hacia el sur.- Aquí esta. Ahora debo volver donde el abuelo. Está hacía el norte.

Veo que lo encontraste.

Sí, estaba al sur de aquí.

Eres muy hábil, pero no nos confiaremos, durante esta semana practicaremos rastreo para afinar tu sentido de rastreo Kagome.

Por mi está bien.

Luego de eso, aprenderás a cazar, luego aprenderás a descubrir cuál es tu verdadera velocidad, luego aprenderás a convertirte en un lobo y también en un humano, ocultando tu aroma, luego nos encargaremos de tus poderes de sacerdotisa.

Son muchas cosas, pero lo lograré, se lo prometo abuelo.

Muy bien ahora debes encontrar la pata de un conejo, debes guiarte por el olor de este pedazo de pelaje.

_**Kagome trabajo en rastreo durante una semana, ya era una experta en eso y se convirtió en la mejor, luego el abuelo la llevó a las colinas.**_

Haz aprendido muy rápido, esta semana aprenderás a cazar. Lo primero que debes saber es que cando caces no debes meter ningún ruido, debes ser como el viento, debes moverte y esconderte para que el animal no te detecte. Con eso será suficiente, lo demás solo déjalo a tus sentidos.

Muy bien lo intentare. – Comenzó a mover su nariz.- Creo que hay un grupo de jabalís cerca, un conejo, unas ovejas.

Comienza por cazar los jabalís Kagome.

Espérame aquí abuelo, voy a traer al jabalí para que comas, por ser mi primera caza será para ti.

Gracias pero ve por el jabalí antes que se escape.

Adiós.- Corriendo hacía el bosque.- Están cerca los puedo detectar por su aroma, a ver, están cerca del río. Allá voy jabalí.- Partió al rio.- Ahí están, vinieron a beber agua. Según el abuelo no debo meter ningún ruido. Halla hay una roca que me cubrirá.- Corriendo sigilosamente a una roca de gran tamaño.- Ese jabalí será perfecto para el abuelo, ese jabalí será mío.- Saltando arriba del jabalí y atacándolo hasta que murió.- Ahora voy a donde el abuelo.

_**Kagome volvió donde su abuelo, él la elogio pero aún le faltaba practica para cazar. Paso una semana y Kagome aprendió a cazar. Siempre ella y el abuelo se encargaban de traer el alimento al clan. Pasó otra semana y Kagome aprendió a correr muy veloz tan rápido como Koga, podía volverse un remolino. Luego de eso comenzó el entrenamiento para transformarse en un lobo.**_

Bien Kagome, haz avanzado mucho, ahora aprenderás a transformarte en un lobo. Sé que te costara aún más que lo anterior. Para poder transformarte en un lobo, debes concentrar mucha energía, esta comenzara a recorrer tu cuerpo, cuando ya lo recorra completamente debes sentir un ardor en tu pecho, eso te servirá de señal de que ya eres un lobo.

¿Crees que pueda hacerlo abuelo?

Primero vamos a ir de apoco, para que no te canses.

Está bien abuelo, iremos lento.

_**Mientras ellos practicaban, en la aldea de la anciana Kaede un pequeño zorro lloraba desconsolado.**_

Eres un tonto, por tu culpa Kagome, no está.- Lloraba Shippo.

Eso no es verdad.- Golpeando a Shippo.

Agradece que si Kagome estuviera aquí ya estarías en el suelo.

Oye Inuyasha, no sabes dónde está la señorita Kagome.- Dijo Miroku

Desapareció hace tres semanas.- Dijo Sango.- ¿No crees que le haya pasado algo?

No lo sé, además debió volver a su época.- Dijo Inuyasha.

Kagome no se hubiera marchado, si tú no la hubieras maltratado de esa manera.- Dijo Shippo

Inuyasha, creo que es tu deber salir a buscarla.- Dijo Miroku.

No lo haré, así que dejen de insistir.

Eres un tonto.- Dijo Shippo.

_**Mientras que Shippo seguía llorando, Miroku y sango se preguntaban si Kagome se encontraba bien; en el clan de los lobos negros y blancos, Kagome intentaba concentrar energía.**_

Abuelo, es más difícil de lo que espere.

No te preocupes, las primeras veces te costara, pero luego sabrás el punto exacto de cómo transformarte, pero eso lo conseguirás cuando aprendas a dominar la acumulación de energía podrás hacer lo demás más rápido.

Lo intentare de nuevo.- Comenzó a concentrarse.

Vas bien Kagome, solo aguanta un poco más, tu puedes.

Eso intento abuelo.

¿Sientes el ardor en tu pecho?

Si abuelo.

Muy bien Kagome, ahora comienza a agacharte. Cuando estés en el suelo, debes comenzar a mover esa energía a tus pies y luego de eso tu cuerpo se envolverá con una luz y luego veras tú forma de lobo.

Lo estoy haciendo.- De su cuerpo salió una luz purpura.- ¿Qué es esto? Mis pies son patas negras y están más peludas. No lo puedo creer soy un lobo, esto es genial.- Mirando todo su cuerpo.

Lo conseguiste, eres un lobo negro como yo.

Esto es maravilloso.

¿Quieres recorrer lugares con tu nueva forma?

Claro abuelo.

Vuelve al anochecer.

Si abuelo no te preocupes, volveré al anochecer, nos vemos abuelo.

_**Mientras Kagome corría por el bosque, Koga y sus hombres estaban buscando alimento. Inuyasha y su grupo salieron en busca de monstruos y se toparon con Koga.**_

Inuyasha, ¿Dónde está Kagome?- Dijo Koga

Ni él lo sabe.- Dijo Shippo

¿Cómo que no sabe?

Hace tres semanas que tuvo una discusión con Inuyasha y no ha regresado.

Eres un estúpido Inuyasha, no sé cómo pudiste dejar que se marchara, que tal si le hubiera pasado algo.- Dijo Koga.

¿A quién le dices estúpido, lobo sarnoso?- Dijo Inuyasha

A ti bestia, no hay nadie más aquí que sea un estúpido.

A parte de ti, lobo.

¿Quieres pelear, bestia?

Claro, ya que Kagome no está aquí no hay quien me detenga.

**Mientras ellos discutían, Kagome comenzó a sentir aromas diferentes y fue a ver de qué se trataba, pero lo que no espero es que fueran ellos.**

Grrrrr.- Gruño Kagome a Inuyasha.

Es un lobo.- Dijo Shippo.

Eres tan débil, que necesitas ayuda para vencerme.- Dijo Inuyasha.

Yo no necesito ayuda.- Dijo Koga.

¿Y porque hay un lobo aquí?

No lo sé.

Grrrrr.- Volvió a gruñir.

Debemos estar en sus territorios.- Dijo Koga.

Koga, por fin te alcanzamos.- Dijo Ginta.

Oye Ginta, ¿no es un lobo negro?- Dijo Hakaku

Si, debe ser parte del clan de los lobos negros y blancos.

¿Negros y blancos?- Dijo Koga.

Si Koga, aquí son los territorios de los lobos más poderosos que existen. –Dijo Ginta

¿Y cuál es la diferencia de esos lobos con nosotros?

Ellos tienen la posibilidad de volverse lobos, como ese o humanos. – Dijo Hakaku.

Entonces, es un demonio lobo.

Sí Koga y creo que es una advertencia.- Dijo Ginta

Grrrrr.- Gruño pero ahora comenzó a mostrar sus filosos dientes.

Si es una advertencia. Vámonos Koga.- Dijo Hakaku.

No me marchare, si ustedes le tienen miedo a un simple lobo.- Intentando golpear a Kagome pero no pudo pues que su golpe fue esquivado.

Koga, eres un tonto; cómo es posible que no lo puedas golpear. Te demostrare como se hace.- Garras de Acero.- Pero al igual que Koga fue esquivado.

¡Ja! Inuyasha, ¿Qué decías?

No te burles.

Déjame demostrarte como se hace, bestia. ¡Eh! ¿Dónde está ese lobo?

Ha desaparecido.- Dijo Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, hay un monstruo.- Dijo Sango.

Perfecto, ya me estaba hartando de ese lobo sarnoso.


	3. Capitulo 3

Inuyasha, hay un monstruo.- Dijo Sango.

Perfecto, ya me estaba hartando de ese lobo sarnoso.

¿Qué dijiste bestia?-Pero Inuyasha ya no estaba.-Maldito, me las pagaras.

_**Mientras el grupo de Inuyasha se dirigía al lugar donde estaba el monstruo, Kagome ya se encontraba allí, en una fuerte batalla por defender a una niña que se encontraba en el bosque.**_

Déjame comerme a esa niña.- Dijo el monstruo.

No te lo permitiré.-Dijo Kagome.

Entonces te comeré primero a ti luego a esa niña.- Abalanzándose sobre Kagome

Eso lo veremos.- Lanzando un mordisco.- Un monstruo como tú no podrá conmigo.- Atacando con sus garras la cara del monstruo.

Maldita, como te atreves a atacarme, no saldrás viva de aquí. -Intentando golpear a Kagome pero su ataque fue esquivado.

No dejare que te comas a la niña para aumentar tu poder, me das repugnancia.- Comenzó a salir una energía purpura de su cuerpo y comenzó a rodear al monstruo.

¿Qué estás haciendo?

Estoy purificándote.

_**El grupo de Inuyasha se acercó lo suficiente para ver como el monstruo estaba siendo envuelto.**_

¿Qué es eso?- Dijo Sango

Parece energía espiritual.- Dijo Miroku.

Vayamos a ver.- Dijo Inuyasha acercándose a el lugar donde provenía la energía.- Es ese lobo, el mismo que estaba hace unos momentos.

Es verdad Inuyasha, y al parecer está combatiendo con ese monstruo.- Dijo Sango

¿Pero porque lo hará?- Dijo Miroku

No lo sé y no me importa. Vámonos- Dijo Inuyasha

Pero Inuyasha.- Dijo Shippo

Nada de peros, nos vamos

_**El grupo de Inuyasha se marchó y de la pelea de Kagome se veía el vencedor**_

Maldita.- Se escuchó decir al monstruo antes de que fuera destruido completamente por Kagome.

Eso te enseñara a no atacar a los humanos.- Dijo Kagome.- ¿Dónde está la niña?- Comenzó a olfatear y la encontró dentro de un tronco escondida.- Oye, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Yo…Yo…-Dijo nerviosa la pequeña niña.

No te preocupes, no te hare daño, si te molesta esta apariencia, puedo intentar cambiarla.- Comenzó a concentrar energía como lo hizo la primera vez en que se convirtió en lobo pero esta vez era para volver a su forma Yokai, luego de unos minutos, apareció una chica de cabello negro azulado y muy largo, era alta, sus orejas eran puntiagudas, salieron colmillos y garras.- Espero que esta apariencia no te asuste tanto, pero ahora me puedes decir tu nombre.

Me llamo Sakura.

Qué lindo nombre, yo me llamo Kagome, ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa, Sakura?

Sí, por favor.

Ven, sube a mi espalda para que no te canses.- Agachándose.

Muchas gracias por salvarme.

No me des las gracias, es mi obligación hacerlo.

¿Qué eres, Kagome?

Soy un demonio lobo, pero no soy de la clase que tú crees.

¿Entonces?

Soy uno del clan que protege a los humanos de los peligros.

Como cuando me salvaste de ese monstruo.

Así es, cuando sentí que había un monstruo, fui a verlo y descubrí que quería comerte, entonces te protegí.

Oye ¿y porque te conviertes en lobo?

Porque nuestro clan podemos aprender a hacer eso.

Aaaah.

Oye, ¿Por dónde es el camino?

Siguiendo el camino del río.

_**Estuvieron caminando y charlando por todo el camino, cuando llegaron a la aldea, Kagome bajo a Sakura de su espalda.**_

Un demonio, atáquenlo.- Dijo un aldeano

No la lastimen, no es mala. Ella me salvo de que me comieran.- Dijo Sakura.

¿Eso es cierto?

Si, aquel monstro se la quería comer para aumentar sus poderes pero no se lo permití. No me gustan los monstruos que atacan a los humanos.- Dijo Kagome

Gracias, ¿Cómo podemos agradecerte?

No me agradezcan es mi obligación, en nuestra tribu de lobos, se nos enseña a cuidar de los humanos.

Pero de igual manera, queremos agradecerte. Toma.- Entregándole un collar.

Muchas gracias, de igual manera, como mi deber es cuidar y proteger a los humanos, quiero preguntarles. ¿Hay alguien enfermo o herido?

Sí, pero ¿Cómo lo podrá curar?

Antes de encontrar mi esencia, era la rencarnación de una sacerdotisa.

Entonces sígame. – Guiando a Kagome a una choza donde había un anciano.- Él es el jefe de la aldea, ha estado así durante una semana, tiene mucha fiebre y no despierta.

Tráiganme agua, yo iré a buscar unas plantas medicinales.

_**Kagome se adentró al bosque, fue a buscar unas plantas que su amigo Jinenji le dijo que servían para la fiebre, eran unas flores celestes, que se encontraban cerca del rio, la saco y volvió rápidamente a la aldea.**_

Las encontré, esto servirá para quitar esa fiebre y le quitara cualquier cosa que le cause envenenamiento.

¿Dice que lo envenenaron?

No, debió picarlo algún insecto venenoso. Me entrega el agua.

Tome, pero ¿Cómo se las dará?

Tengo que sumergir los pétalos de las flores en agua, también necesito que hiervan esto en agua, por favor.- Entregándole el resto de la flor.- Cuando este hervido necesito que me traigan el agua.

Si, señorita. – Paso un momento y volvió a donde Kagome.- Tome, aquí está el agua.

Gracias, me traen paños limpios, por el momento, le daré de beber el agua.

Tome.- Entregándole paños.

Esto será suficiente para que reaccione.- Mojando los paños en el agua hervida.- Deben colocar estos paños, cada 10 minutos para que se hidrate. Cuando se mejore, díganle que, la sacerdotisa Kagome, lo ayudo.- Parándose del lugar.

¿Se marcha?

Debo irme, pero cualquier cosa que suceda, búsquenme en la cascada que está en las montañas. Siempre estaré allí.

Gracias, ¿Cómo podemos agradecerle?

Solo déjenme ayudarlos, esa será la forma en que me agradezcan. Adiós.

Adiós.

_**Kagome volvió a su manada, allí su abuelo la esperaba, desde que comenzó a atardecer.**_

¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Es que tuve que ayudar a unos humanos.

Qué bueno, ¿Cómo volviste a tu forma?

Cuando salve a una niña, me tenía miedo y decidí intentar cambiar para no asustarla. Lo más extraño, es que cuando combatía con el monstruo, una energía salió de mí, pero sabía que era, y comencé a purificar al monstruo, no sé cómo lo hice pero fue genial.

Debe ser porque estas comenzando a descubrir tus poderes, ya que es así, nos iremos a entrenar a las montañas sagradas, para seguir perfeccionando tus poderes.

¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos ahí?

1 año.

Está bien abuelo, ¿Cuándo partimos?

Mañana mismo.

Iré a descansar. Nos vemos mañana abuelo.

Que descanses bien, Kagome.


	4. Capitulo 4

_**Al día siguiente, Kagome se levantó muy temprano con su "abuelo", Kagome le pidió poder despedirse de su amiga y este le dijo que sí. Se fue lo más rápido que pudo a la aldea donde vive Sakura.**_

Sakura, debo decirte algo.- Dijo Kagome

Yo igual.

¿De qué se trata?

El jefe de la aldea quiere hablar contigo

Muy bien, luego hablaremos. ¿Está en el mismo lugar que ayer?

Sí.

Gracias, nos vemos.- Dirigiéndose a la cabaña del jefe.- Me llamaba.

¿Tú debes ser Kagome?

Así es, pero ¿Para qué me buscaba?

Además de agradecerte por ayudarme, quiero pedirte un favor.

Lo escucho.

Quiero que tú seas quien proteja nuestra aldea

¿Está seguro?

Sí, ya toda la aldea sabe mi decisión porque se los pregunte a ellos. ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

Es un honor que me proponga esto, por el momento no puedo hacerme cargo porque me iré a entrenar, pero si usted prefiere puedo hacerlo cuando regrese.

Entonces aceptas.

Sí.

¿Cuándo vuelves?

Dentro de un año.

Te esperare.

Muchas gracias, ahora iré a despedirme de Sakura.

_**Kagome se dirigió donde había dejado a Sakura.**_

Sakura, debo decirte algo muy importante.

¿De qué se trata?

Me iré a entrenar y no regresare en un tiempo.

No te vayas.- Abrazando a Kagome.

No es una decisión que yo tome, mira Sakura, este viaje es para mejorar algunas cosas de mis poderes.- Agachándose para ver a los ojos a Sakura.- Pero te prometo que volveré.

¿Me lo juras?

Te lo juro.

Toma.- Entregándole una pulsera que tenía un dije en forma de pata.- Mi abuelo te lo regala.

Gracias.- Colocándose de pie y comenzó a caminar.- Adiós Sakura, adiós.

_**Luego de ese momento, Kagome no volvió a ver a Sakura hasta después de un año. Kagome había aumentado considerablemente sus poderes. Antes de que se marchara a la aldea, el abuelo Hoshi tuvo una conversación con ella.**_

Kagome, quiero decirte que si vas a cuidar esa aldea necesitaras una espada.- Dijo Hoshi

¿Una espada? ¿Para qué?

Sí, porque si no tienes a mano un arco, necesitaras la espada para que mates a los monstruos.

Muy bien abuelo, pero ¿De dónde la sacaremos?

Iremos donde el maestro Totosai, a que haga una espada con un colmillo tuyo.

Si abuelo, vámonos ya para que saque mi colmillo rápido, tengo una aldea que cuidar.

Bien Kagome, pero primero déjame recordar donde vive.

No te preocupes si más no recuerdo, se exactamente dónde vive.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Porque antes, cuando iba con mis amigos, siempre nos topábamos con él o lo íbamos a visitar para que arreglara la espada de la persona que me causo tanto daño. – Dijo Triste.- Bien ¿Nos vamos?

Si, vámonos.

_**Corrieron unos minutos, hasta que llegaron a donde vivía el maestro Totosai.**_

Maestro Totosai, maestro Totosai.- Grito Kagome.

Dime ¿Para qué me necesitas?

Quiero pedirle, por favor si puede construir una espada para mí.

Pero si tú eres Kagome.

Si maestro, pero no la que usted conoció.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Más de un año y medio.

Pero, ¿Por qué necesitas una espada?

Deje que mi abuelo le cuente.

Maestro Totosai, Kagome necesita una espada para proteger una aldea, ella cuidara de ella y por esa razón la necesita.

Si es así, ¿De qué quieres que la fabrique?

Quiero que la haga con uno de mis colmillos

¿Colmillos?

Si maestro Totosai, si no se dio cuenta, soy una mujer lobo.

Vaya, pero si hace unos años eras una humana.

Sí, pero mi verdadera esencia era la de un lobo.

Bueno, acércate. Muéstrame tus dientes.- Mirando los colmillos de Kagome.- Este será perfecto.- Tomando unas pinzas y sacándolo.- Listo, ya lo tengo. Tu colmillo crecerá en dos días.

¿Cuándo estará lista la espada?

En siete días

La puede ir a dejar a las cascadas de las montañas.

¿Las que están a unos kilómetros de aquí?

Esas mismas

Sí, no te preocupes, si quieres, te puedo enseñar a utilizarla.

Me encantaría. Bueno maestro Totosai, nos tenemos que ir, un gusto volver a verlo.

Adiós, Kagome.

_**Kagome volvió al clan, iría a la aldea el día en que la espada estuviera lista. **_

Kagome, quiero pedirte un favor.

Dime abuelo.

Quiero que entrenes a tus amigos, los gemelos Hiroki e Itsuki, y a Yakumo

No te preocupes, los entrenare bien.

_**Kagome, paso los días de espera, entrenando a sus amigos, en vez de entrenamiento parecía un juego, pero era para pasar el tiempo, su verdadero entrenamiento era cuando ella tomará el cargo de jefe en la aldea. Paso la semana y el maestro Totosai fue a las cascadas.**_

Kagome, aquí está tu espada.

Es bellísima.- Sacándola de su funda.

Tu colmillo era perfecto para la espada, no es necesario ningún entrenamiento, tú debes descubrir cómo utilizarse porque esta espada solo tú sabrás como utilizarla.

¿No tiene idea como se utiliza?

No, pero lo que si se, es que esta es la espada más poderosa que he hecho, como el colmillo tiene parte de tu poder espiritual, así que si atacas una parte de un monstruo comenzara a purificarse y desaparecerá.

Entonces, debo ponerla en práctica cuanto antes.

Si lo deseas, pero primero lo único que te enseñare es como utilizar una espada.

De acuerdo, pero vallamos al valle.

¿Dónde queda?

Solo sígame, yo lo guiare.

Bien tú indícame el camino

No se preocupe lo hare, pero no se aleje de mi.- Convirtiéndose en un lobo.- Venga maestro Totosai, sígame.- Comenzó a correr moderadamente para que el maestro la siguiera.

Puedes correr más rápido, puedo seguirte, no te preocupes.

Muy bien, si usted lo dice.- Comenzó a correr más rápido, pero no a su velocidad máxima.

¿Cuánto falta?

Solo unos metros. Mire ya llegamos.

Este lugar es perfecto para practicar.

_**Paso una semana y Kagome podía manejar la espada como si fuera parte de su propio cuerpo, ya estaba lista para ir a la aldea.**_


	5. Capitulo 5

_**Al día siguiente, Kagome salió temprano para ir a visitar a su familia, había pasado tanto tiempo, que pensó que era la mejor forma de no seguir preocupándolos más. Estaba en su forma de mujer lobo y corrió muy rápido al pozo, cuando llego allí, se transformó en humano y se tiró por el pozo. Cuando llegó a su época, fue directamente a ver a su madre, quien al ver a su hija la abrazo muy fuerte.**_

Me tenías tan preocupada.- Dijo la Madre de Kagome.

Lo siento, debí avisarte que tardaría tanto.

No te preocupes, pero intenta avisarme antes, por favor.

Si mama, te lo prometo.

Bien cariño, ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?

Solo unos minutos, solo vine para que no te preocupes y para llevarme unas cosas.

Está bien.

Y quiero avisarte, que me tardare un tiempo en volver, para que no te vuelvas a preocupar más.

¿Cuándo volverás?

En dos semanas, te parece.

Me parece bien.

Creo que antes de irme, me daré un baño. Oye mamá

Dime Kagome.

Puedes guardar vendas, alcohol y cosas de curación, y también el botiquín en mi mochila.

No te preocupes, tú báñate, yo arreglare eso.

Gracias mamá.

_**Luego de eso, Kagome regreso a la época feudal, volvió al clan para irse con los chicos a la aldea, Kagome iba con sus amigos y una manada de lobos, tenía una capa puesta, ella y sus amigos estaban en su forma humana. Mientras tanto, en el grupo de Inuyasha, se acercaba a la aldea donde vive Sakura ya que estaba siendo atacada por un monstruo.**_

Aléjense.- Grito el monstruo.- O me comeré a esta niña.- Tomando a Sakura.

No te atrevas.- Dijo Inuyasha.

No eres nadie para darme órdenes, hibrido.

Inuyasha, utiliza el viento cortante.- Dijo Miroku.

No puedo, si lo hago lastimare a la niña.

¿No hay otra forma?- Dijo Sango

Kikyo, lanza una de tus flechas.- Dijo Inuyasha.

Si.- Lanzando una flecha sagrada pero al monstruo no le hizo efecto.

Una flecha. ¿Creen que con una flecha con tan poco poder como esta pueden detenerme?

Es imposible.- Dijo Inuyasha.- ¿Cómo es posible que no te haya hecho daño?

Es que se están enfrentando con el monstruo más poderoso que haya existido, soy más poderoso que los yokais, nadie podrá detenerme.

Que monstruo tan egocéntrico eres.- Dijo una chica cubierta con una capa.- No se cómo puedes compararte con un yokai, no eres más que un monstruo débil, que muestra una falsa apariencia para convencer a los débiles.

Como te atreves a insultar al poderoso y gran Tora.

Que cosa más absurda, no sé cómo puedes seguir fingiendo. Mira monstruo de pacotilla, o sueltas a la pequeña o no vivirás para contarlo.

Mira, humana, si ellos no pudieron, menos tú lo harás.

No te fijes en las apariencias, pues, las cosas no son como parecen. Mira, si no la sueltas de inmediato, serás el primero en probar mi espada.

¿Espada? Si yo no veo ninguna espada, ya me estas aburriendo, niña. Primero te comeré a ti y luego a la niña.- Bajando a Sakura y corriendo a donde estaba Kagome.

Que torpe eres.- Desenfundando su espada.- ¿No crees que es una bella espada?

Una simple espada como esa no podrá acabar conmigo.

No es cualquier espada, observa, ya que será lo último que harás antes de morir.- La espada comenzó a ser cubierta por una luz purpura.

¿Qué es eso?

Te lo advertí, no es una espada cualquiera, pero ya es demasiado tarde.- Corriendo al monstruo y enterrándole la espada directo al corazón.

Noooo.- Grito el monstruo antes de desaparecer por completo.

Sakura, acércate.- Dijo la chica.

¿Cómo conoces mi nombre?

A caso no me recuerdas, soy yo, Kagome.- Sacándose la capa.


	6. Capitulo 6

Kagome.- Dijo Sakura corriendo para abrazarla.- Te tardaste demasiado.

Tuve que irme muy lejos, pero te traje un regalo. Toma.- Entregándole una bolsita.- Ábrelo.

Qué lindo, es un collar. Muchas gracias.

Kagome, lo hiciste genial.- Dijeron tres chicos al mismo tiempo.

No sabía que eras tan fuerte.

Ni tan poderosa

¿Quiénes son ellos, Kagome?

Son mis amigos, te los presento. Ellos dos.- Señalando a los gemelos.- Son los gemelos Hiroki e Itsuki.

Pero no parecen gemelos, tiene el cabello de distinto color y la ropa.

Es que nacieron así, pero los reconocerás fácilmente, ambos tienen el mismo color de ojos.

Si me di cuenta, y ¿Quién es el?- Señalando a otro chico

Él es Yakumo, otro amigo, lo reconocerás porque tiene un ojo celeste y el otro verde.

Hola.- Saludaron los tres chicos

¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunto Yakumo.

Sakura.

Qué lindo nombre.

Gracias.

Kagome.- Le grito Sango.

Sango.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo.

Casi dos años

¿Dónde has estado?

En el bosque entrenando con mis amigos.

Mírate, estas diferente la última vez.

Lo sé.

Kagome.- Dijo Shippo.

Hola Shippo.

Te extrañe mucho.

Yo igual, ¿Cómo ha estado?

Muy triste, además ese perro tonto me pasa golpeando, ¿Por qué no le dices abajo, por favor?

Lo siento Shippo, pero no puedo hacerlo porque si lo hago se me pasaría la mano, además no me interesa que haya sucedido mientras yo no estaba, ya que todo lo que sucedió no me interesa.

¿Pero qué ha sucedido contigo, Kagome? Tú no eres así.

He sufrido tanto, que me puesto muy fría con mi pasado.

¿Quieres decir, que todos los que estamos en el grupo de Inuyasha, estamos en tu pasado?

Así es Shippo, todo el daño que pase, se ha convertido en frialdad, pero no te preocupes, eso pasara, pero hasta entonces seré así.

Me das miedo.

Y deberías tenerlo.

Que fría eres, Kagome.- Dijo Sango.

Lo soy, porque un imbécil me hizo sufrir y esto fue lo que logro, una persona fría con sus antiguos amigos.

Pero no tienes que ser así.

Es demasiado tarde para cambiar.

No importa, como tu amiga te ayudare a volver a ser como eras antes.

No puedes, porque desde que me fui, algo cambio en mí.

¿Qué cosa?

No puedo decírtelo, es mi secreto.

_**Mientras ellas conversaban un hibrido y una sacerdotisa las observaba desde una gran distancia.**_

_**Pov Inuyasha**_

_Aun no puedo creerlo, es Kagome, la chica que lastime hace más de un año. Cuando apareció, su aroma me parecía familiar, pero no quería sacar conclusiones antes de ver si era ella realmente, pero cuando se sacó esa capa, no había duda alguna, era ella, lo que más me extrañó, fue esa espada, de donde diablos la había conseguido, ¿No creo que él se la allá fabrica? Si el maestro se la fabrico, entonces sabía dónde estaba todo este tiempo, cuando lo vea me contara todo. Algo cambió en ella, era más alta, sus cabellos eran más largos, pero su mirada fue lo que más me sorprendió, ese rostro dulce y lleno de amor desapareció, ahora tenía un semblante lleno de odio y rabia, sus ojos no tenían brillo para nosotros pero cuando miro a esos chicos, su rostro volvió a ser dulce, como cuando la conocí. Sé que le cause tanto daño, solo lo hice para que no le sucediera nada, porque si algo le sucede no sé qué haría, pero que vueltas da la vida, ahora se ha convertido en toda una experta en caza monstruo, su poder aumento, ¿Quién lo diría? Kagome es mucho más fuerte que todos nosotros juntos, como desearía que nunca se hubiera marchado de mi lado, sé que la decisión que tome, me marcara para el resto de mi existencia, pero de algo estoy completamente seguro, nunca amare a nadie más que a ella, Kagome es mi perdición, pero sé que oculta algo, su mirada lo dice, aunque se vea fría, sé que intenta ocultar algo. Sé que si le ofrezco volver al grupo, me dirá que no, pero es mejor intentar para saber si acepta._

_**Fin Pov Inuyasha.**_

_**Pov Kikyo.**_

_¿Cómo es posible que Kagome sea mucho más poderosa que yo? Se supone que ella es mi reencarnación, pero ¿De dónde diablo a sacado ese poder? Es como si fuera otra persona, como si le hubieran dado poder, pero eso es imposible, algo esconde y debo averiguarlo primero que los demás, así podre saber de dónde saco ese poder. Esperen un segundo, tiene una espada, ahora me queda algo claro, esa espada es la que tiene poder no ella, lo sabía sigue teniendo el mismo poder que yo y menos._

_**Fin Pov Kikyo.**_

_**Kagome se alejó de Sango y Shippo yendo a donde estaban sus amigos, ellos conocían perfectamente quienes eran ellos, ya que ella se los había contado. Kagome se fue solamente con Yakumo rio que quedaba cerca.**_

Oye Kagome, ¿Por qué los tratas así?- Dijo Yakumo.

Quiero comprobar cómo se comportan con una persona así, que les habla de manera fría, quiero saber si intentaran algo para cambiarme o si no lo intentaran.

Entiendo, ¿Crees que te pueda ayudar en algo?

Sí, quiero que te hagas pasar por mi novio.

¿Por qué?

Para mostrarle a ese imbécil que no lo necesito

Si es así, bien te ayudo; pero debemos actuar bien.

Ay Yakumo, eres un pícaro, pero tienes razón, tienen que creerse que somos novios.

Debemos decirles a los chicos.

Si vamos.- Tomando la mano de Yakumo y entrelazando sus dedos.

¿Qué haces Kagome?

Si vamos a llegar, debemos hacerlo así, si se supone que somos "novios"

Creo que tienes razón, pero esto solo lo hago porque eres mi amiga, Kagome.

_**Se fueron todo el camino así, tomados de las manos, hasta que llegaron a donde estaban los demás, Inuyasha no podía creer lo que estaba bien, Kagome estaba de la mano del chico de diferentes ojos, su cara no podía estar más confundida que en ese momento, al igual que los amigos de Kagome y el resto del grupo de Inuyasha.**_


	7. Capitulo 7

_Bueno, perdón por tarda, es que no estaba muy inspirada y esto es lo que salio, espero que lo disfruten, si lo desean pueden ayudarme a hacer la historia dándome ideas para esta, muy bien aquí les dejo la historia_

**_(-)_**

**_Kagome y Yakumo pasaron como si nada frente de ellos, Kagome no se detuvo eso extraño demasiado a Yakumo pero le siguió la corriente dejando a los demás confundidos, caminaron hasta una cabaña al centro de la aldea y pararon a fuera._**

Oye Kagome, ¿Por qué no nos detuvimos para hablar de esto con los chicos?

Porque no lo entenderían, mientras nos acercábamos a ellos, mire sus rostros confundidos, es mejor así.

¿Estás segura?

Si, además son muy jóvenes aun, a sus 15 años no lo entenderían

En eso tienes razón.

Dejemos que piense que somos novios, será mejor.

Bien, cambiando de tema, ¿Qué hacemos afuera de esta cabaña?

Necesito conversar con el jefe de esta aldea, sabes bien que debo cuidar de esta aldea, pero durante este tiempo, el abuelo me conto algo que me dejo muy confundida y viajaremos constantemente por eso.

¿Es por la historia de esa perla?

Así es, si llegara a aparecer nuestro mayor enemigo volvería del mas allá a volver a atormentar estas tierras.

¿Te refieres a Naraku?

Si, por eso necesito entrenarlos, para que se puedan defender de él.

Bien, entra a su casa.

Kagome, al fin vuelves. Mi nieta Sakura me lo dijo.

Sí señor, he venido a tomar mi lugar aquí, pero antes quiero decirle algo muy importante.

¿De qué se trata?

Durante el tiempo que me fui, me contaron sobre la perla del dragón. ¿Le suena el nombre?

La perla del dragón, la perla del dragón, no se me hace conocida.

Esa perla es capaz de traer a el peor enemigo que existió de vuelva a la vida y me han encargado que la encuentre y la destruya. Pero no se preocupe, mientras yo salga dejare a unos lobos cuidando la aldea, están entrenados para matar monstruos y cuidaran muy bien de ella.

¿Y sabes dónde está?

No señor, por eso estaré viajando constantemente, un tiempo estaré aquí y luego en otro lugar.

Si es así, no te preocupes, por lo que me dijiste tus lobos nos serán de buena ayuda.

Sí señor, por el momento me quedare aquí, pero luego deberé partir.

Bien, cuando tú estés aquí, necesitaras un lugar donde dormir, así que te regalare una cabaña para ti.

Muchas gracias. Se lo agradezco mucho

No hay de qué. Puedes retirarte.

Si.- Saliendo de la cabaña.

¿Cómo te fue?

Muy bien, dijo que si con los lobos y además me regalara una cabaña para poder dormir aquí.

Eso está muy bien, ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Entrenar, así que hay que ir por los chicos.

**_Kagome y Yakumo fueron por sus amigos, cuando llegaron aún estaban confundidos pero tenían que entrenar, así que pasaron toda la tarde entrenando porque sus vidas dependían de que Naraku y la perla no regresaran ._**

(-)

_Eso a sido todo por hoy, quisiera agradecer a __azucenas45 por apoyarme y darme ideas, tambien muchas gracias a ustedes por leer mi historia, hasta la proxima._


	8. Capitulo 8

**_El tiempo paso muy rápido, las dos semanas pasaron volando para Kagome y sus amigos, durante ese tiempo ellos entrenaron todo el día, con suerte tuvieron un día para descansar, ya que el único día en que descansaron fue el día en que Kagome preparaba sus cosas para ir a su casa; el grupo de Inuyasha se había quedado durante ese tiempo ahí, preguntándose la razón de tanto entrenamiento si se veían tan fuertes y poderosos. Kagome y Yakumo seguían con su actuación de novios dejando a un Inuyasha muy desconcertado y sumido en sus pensamientos._**

Bien chicos, sé que les prometí que durante mi ausencia iban a dejar de entrenar y se tomarían un descanso, pero deben cumplir con ciertas tareas para equilibrar esto.- Dijo Kagome.

¿Qué quieres que hagamos?- Dijeron los gemelos.

Solo necesito que vayan por estas plantas medicinales, necesitare estas plantas para crear algunas cosas con ellos.

¿Y de dónde hay que sacarlos?

Les entregare un libro con el nombre y un dibujo de ellas. Tomen.- Entregándoles un pequeño libro.

Son demasiadas.- Dijo Hiroki.

Debe haber unas 100 plantas diferentes.- Dijo Itsuki.

Las deben encontrar, sino lo hacen, los hare entrenar un mes completo sin descanso.

Si Kagome, como digas.- Dijeron ambos

Bien, yo debo irme, Yakumo me acompañara.

¿Quieres decir que nosotros solos debemos buscarlas?- Dijo Hiroki

No, las buscaran los tres, solo me acompañara hasta el pozo, luego vendrá, espero que las dos semanas que no estaré encuentren todas las plantas.

Kagome, ¿Nos vamos?- Dijo Yakumo

Adiós chicos, acuérdense de buscar las plantas.

Si lo haremos.- Espero lo suficiente para que Kagome se alejara.- No lo haremos.

¿Estás loco Hiroki? Si Kagome se da cuenta que no cumplimos con sus órdenes, aparte de entrenar un mes, nos colgara como lo hizo la otra vez cuando la molestamos.

No lo digas, esa vez nos quedamos sin comer. Bien comencemos por la primera.

**_Mientras ellos se dedicaban a leer el libro, Kagome y Yakumo conversaban durante el camino._**

¿Crees que con esa amenaza esos dos comiencen a buscar las plantas?- Dijo Kagome

Si te soy sincero, si esos dos no les gustaría entrenar todos los días por un mes, son demasiado perezosos para querer hacerlo.

Es verdad, pero saben que eso no es todo.

¿A qué te refieres?

Esos dos ya han sufrido un castigo de parte mía.

¿Qué te hicieron?

Molestarme, eso fue durante las semanas que aún estaban descubriendo el rastreo, la velocidad y transformación, esos dos comenzaron a decir muchas tonterías que colmaron mi paciencia, entonces los tome a los dos, encontré una cuerda así que los amarre y los subí a un árbol que quedaba cerca de un rio, entonces amarre la cuerda ahí, dejándolos colgando, y cuando la cuerda cedió, cayeron al rio.

Vaya, creo que por eso cada vez que les pides algo, lo hacen inmediatamente.

Temen mucho de que les haga lo mismo.

Son unos verdaderos cobardes.

Si lo son, pero que les haremos, no los podemos cambiar.

Sí, tienes razón, espero que si Naraku regresa no se comporten como cobardes, ese monstruo debe ser destruido y no porque ellos no tengan el valor suficiente no cumpliremos con nuestra misión.

Yakumo detente.

¿Por qué?

Ya llegamos

Eso fue demasiado rápido.

Lo sé, conversar durante el camino lo hace más corto. Bien debes recordar, venir a buscarme en dos semanas.

Aquí estaré.

Adiós.

Adiós Kagome.- Viendo como la chica se lanzaba al pozo.

**_Yakumo se devolvió a la aldea, pero al llegar no creía lo que veía, Hiroki e Itsuki estaban leyendo el libro de Kagome, luego de salir de su estado de shock, comenzaron la búsqueda de las plantas tal y como se los había pedido Kagome._**


	9. Aviso

**Aviso de continuidad**

Hola chicos, se que debería continuar con la historia pero me han surgido unos inconvenientes. Debería haber publicado un nuevo capítulo hace bastante tiempo pero ocurrieron varias cosas que me impiden continuarla.

En primer lugar; mi computadora se arruino, prácticamente se apago para siempre, tiene arreglo pero no tengo dinero suficiente para arreglarla y allí es donde tenía todos los capítulos escritos.

Segundo; la escuela me tiene bastante ocupada ya que es mi primer año en la escuela secundaria y los que son de Chile, mi primer año en la media.

Tercero; me conseguí otro computador pero solo me sirve para escribir una historia nueva que estoy haciendo porque la tenía anotada en un cuaderno.

Cuarto; estoy trabajando para un Fansub y toma parte de mi tiempo y me queda un poco para hacer mis cosas.

No tengo perdón, lo se; es por eso que necesito que alguien que quiera continuar mi historia. No es necesario que sea una persona, pueden ser varias que le interese pero a quién le interese continuarla puede dejar un review o un mensaje privado; cuando la publiquen deben colocar en el inicio de cada capítulo: "Este es la adaptación de la historia Mi Nueva Vida, su autora me a dado el permiso de escribir su continuación". Para que no la borren, pueden inventarle otro título si quieren. No se cuando tenga mi computadora de nuevo pero cuando la tenga editaré la historia de nuevo y la continuaré pero las otras historias que ustedes escriban sobre esta se quedaran.

Un anuncio publicitario: Si les interesa leer la nueva historia que estoy escribiendo, se llama I Miss You, es del fandom de Detective Conan (Solo si quieren leerla)

Otro anuncio: Si desean saber en que Fansub trabajo, se llama Magic Kaito no Fansub, ahí me dedico a traducir manga.

Adiós y besos


End file.
